Your Fault
by zhehoons
Summary: Okay, what the hell is this feeling. Melihat kulit dan abs-nya itu membuat sesuatu di celanaku mengeras. Aku melihat ke bawah. Benar saja. Mengacung. Oh, kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti, Sehun - an EXO Fanfiction with SehunKai couple - First fic! - WARNING INSIDE! - CHAP2 Update
1. Chapter 1

_**YOUR FAULT**_

_**An EXO Fanfiction  
SehunXKai Couple**_

_**Genre : Romance/NC [Sex scene]**_

_**WARNING!**_

* * *

**Kai P.O.V**

Sehun berlalu di depanku ketika MC memanggil namanya. Musik terdengar sebentar lalu ia mulai menari. Entahlah, sepertinya ini _freestyle-dancing. _Sebagai penutup ia membuka kaus yang ia gunakan sampai se-dada, memperlihatkan abs-nya yang lebih polos dari milikku juga kulit yang seputih susu.

_Okay, what the hell is this feeling. _Melihat kulit dan abs-nya itu membuat sesuatu di celanaku mengeras. Aku melihat ke bawah. Benar saja. Mengacung. _Oh, kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti, Sehun._

Sehun membungkuk lalu kembali duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Lebih bagus dari tarianmu, bukan?" bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Aku terkekeh. "Tentu saja tarianku lebih bagus, bodoh."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau," ujarnya lalu kembali fokus memperhatikan MC yang kini tengah berbicara pada Super Junior _Sunbaenim._

Yap, kami—EXO K dan EXO M, sedang ada di sebuah acara, dimana keluarga besar SMTown semuanya ada di sini. Mulai dari Jungmoo-_hyung _sampai Krystal. Acara ini dilakukan sambil makan malam, jadi, banyak yang sedang makan malam juga.

"Oh iya Sehun," gumamku. Sehun menoleh. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "siap – siap untuk 'tanding' ulang nanti malam," bisikku dengan se-seduktif mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Bibirnya bawahnya sedikit naik ke atas. Tuhan, berikan aku cukup kekuatan untuk tidak segera menciumnya.

Aku menyeringai tipis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menggeser kursiku ke dekat Suho-_hyung. "__Hyung, _kau mau tidur dengan Kyungsoo-_____hyung, _malam ini?" tanyaku.

Suho-_hyung _mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum sepolos mungkin. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku tidur di kamarmu dengan Sehun, dan kau tidur di kamarku dengan Kyungsoo_-hyung. _Otte?"

"Oke, bisa diatur." Jawab Suho-_hyung _singkat.

Sehun masih memperhatikanku yang sedang berbicara dengan Suho-_hyung. _"Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dasar aneh," ujarnya pelan tapi masih dapat ku dengar.

_Oh you wouldn't know what will happen later, Oh Sehun._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Ahh~ Aku lelah," kata Baekhyun lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Diikuti Chanyeol. Belum sampai 5 menit, suara tawa dan teriakan sudah terdengar dari kamar bertuliskan 'BAEKYEOL's ROOM!' itu.

Suho berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-_ya," _panggilnya. "Aku tidur bersamamu, ya, malam ini," ujar Suho dengan nada manja.

"Eh? Nanti Kai tidur dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo walau dalam hati sudah loncat – loncat, guling – guling, teriak – teriak karena senang.

Kai langsung lewat di depan pasangan yang lagi mesra – mesraan itu. "Aku tidur sama Sehun," jawabnya simpel.

"EH?! Ngak! Pergi kau kkamjjong!" Usir Sehun ketika mendengar jawaban Kai dari dekat kamarnya.

Kai terkekeh. "Sudahlah, Suho-_hyung _sudah janji akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo-hyung jadi kau, aku," Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun. Masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu-nya, "tidur bersama," lanjutnya dengan nada seduktif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai? Pergi dari sini," perintah Sehun sambil melangkah mundur seiring Kai yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tak tahu ya? Aku menahannya dari tadi. Saat kau menari di depan MC lalu membuka bajumu, aku tak tahan," Kai memojokkan Sehun di tembok. Tangannya menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak memberontak.

"Kai lepaskan aku atau—."

"Atau apa?" Tanya Kai. Matanya menatap dalam – dalam mata hazel Sehun. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sehun.." ujar Kai kemudian menaruh telapak tangan Sehun pada tonjolan di celananya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Sudah malam Kai, aku lelah dan—."

CUP

Bibir Kai berada tepat di bibir Sehun. Mata Sehun membulat merasakan lumatan bibir Kai di bibirnya. Tangan Kai meraba – raba tengkuk Sehun, mengelusnya perlahan membuat Sehun geli.

"Hmphh..," lenguh Sehun pelan, membuat bibirnya terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Mengabsen gigi Sehun lalu menggelitik langit – langit bibir Sehun, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Sehun memukul dada Kai, merasa kehabisan oksigen. Kai memundurkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang mengambil pasokan oksigen dengan rakus. "Kau.. hhh.. gila.. hhh Kai.."

"Karena kau? Ya, betul," jawab Kai singkat lalu mendorong Sehun ke kasur, menindihnya, lalu menciumi leher putih Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku Kai," kata Sehun sambil berusaha mendorong Kai.

"Never," jawab Kai singkat. Bibirnya terus menciumi leher Sehun. Cium-gigit-hisap-jilat. Terus ia lakukan.

"Euunghh.. Kai.." desah Sehun sambil meremas rambut Kai dan menekan kepalanya agar terus berada di leher putih miliknya.

Kai tersenyum puas. "Jadi.. mau menghentikan ini?"

"Bodoh," ujar Sehun. Kai kembali menjilat leher Sehun. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Sehun, mencari _nipple coklat-kemerahan milik Sehun._ Ketika menemukannya, ia langsung menggesekkan telunjuknya dengan benda kecil itu. "Aaah.. Kaaiih.."

"Ini mengganggu," gumam Kai lalu melepas kaus yang dipakai Sehun, menampakkan tubuh putih nan indah milik Sehun. Kai menelan ludahnya. "Aku selalu tahu, _namjachingu-ku pasti se-seksi ini."_

Wajah Sehun memerah, ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikannya. "Oh, diamlah," kata Sehun.

Kai kembali menindih Sehun, ia mengarahkan lidahnya ke nipple Sehun, menjilatnya lalu mengulum nipple yang sudah menegang.

"Hmmph.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang hendak Ia keluarkan. Tangan kiri Kai memelintir nipple Sehun yang ter abaikan, sedangkan tangan lainnya membuka celana Sehun, mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Tangan Kai meremas kejantanan Sehun yang masih dilapisi celana dalam. "Ahhhh.." Sehun tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi.

Kai memijat pelan kejantanan Sehun, membuat sang empunya mendesah ke-enakkan. "Kaiihh.." Sehun menarik rambut Kai, membuat Kai menatap mata Sehun intens.

Bibir tebal Kai mengecup pelan bibir tipis milik Sehun, lama – kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan kasar. Suara kecipakan saliva terdengar. Sehun meremas surai cokelat milik Kai, membuat pemuda berkulit Tan itu memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan Kai meremas pinggang Sehun, membuat Sehun mengangkat pinggangnya dan menggesek kejantanan mereka berdua.

"Eunggh… Hmmh," desah Sehun merasakan nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih nan menggoda milik Sehun, membuat beberapa tanda disana. Ia menyeringai pelan mendengar Sehun yang terus mendesah memanggil namanya. "Terus panggil namaku, Sehun," gumam Kai dengan suara sexy-nya di telinga Sehun kemudian menjilatnnya lambat.

"Ahhn.. Kaihh… Celana.. Lepas..," pinta Sehun diiringi desahan yang bagaikan melodi indah di telinga Kai. Kai menyeringai sebelum meraba kejantanan Sehun yang menegang didalam celana dalam yang di pakainya.

"Kau ingin aku membuka ini..?" tanya Kai sambil terus meraba – raba dan sesekali memijat kejantanan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, mata sayu-nya menatap Kai dengan tatapan memohon. Kai langsung membuka celana dalam itu dan terpampang-lah kejantanan putih milik Sehun yang lebih kecil darinya.

Kai meraba kejantanan Sehun, dari pangkalnya sampai ujung. Jarinya berpindah ke lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum, menggeseknya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas – remas twinsball Sehun.

"Ahh.. Kaiih… Heunghh.. ma-masukkh—AHH KAIH!" Jerit Sehun ketika Kai mengulum kejantanannya, menjilat lubang kecil itu dengan ujung lidahnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Sangat nikmat.

"Ah! Yaah! Kaaiih.. sedikiiithh lagiiihh—KAIIIHHHH! Ohhh," satu desahan panjang berhasil lolos dari mulut Sehun ketika ia klimaks di dalam mulut Kai. Kai langsung menelan semua sperma yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Manis," goda Kai sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sehun memerah. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati sisa – sisa orgasme-nya sedangkan dada-nya naik turun, mengambil oksigen dengan rakus.

Kai menatap wajah Sehun yang menggodanya. "Giliranku?" ujarnya kemudian kembali menindih tubuh Sehun, menggesek kejantanannya yang masih dibungkus jeans tebal dengan kejantanan Sehun yang sudah melemas.

"Kaai~! Sehuuun~! Boleh aku pinjam— OMO," seru seseorang dari pintu kamar yang di gunakan Sehun dan Kai. Suara baritone ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata melotot, dan mulut menganga melihat pemandangan – yang bisa dibilang sangat panas di hadapannya. Kai yang _topless_ menindih tubuh Sehun yang tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Ada apa Chanyeol~?" Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, tidak ingin mata _innocent_ milik namja kecil kesayangannya ini ternodai oleh adegan 17+ milik Maknae mereka. "Ti-tidak ada apa – apa, Baekkie~ Kau kembali ke kamar, ne? Aku akan mengambil komik yang kau minta."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun dan Kai yang belum merubah posisi mereka, tak tahu malu. "Yak! Kalau ingin melakukannya, kunci dulu pintunya! Dasar maknae – maknae bodoh! Cih," ujar Chanyeol kesal sembari menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Kai mendecak kesal kemudian menyeringai. "Kita lanjutkan?"

Sehun menelan saliva-nya kasar. "Ti-tidak Kai.. kau tidak-AAHHH SHH OOHH! KAIIIHHH~~"

**TBC**

* * *

**Aaa, Fanfic pertamaku udah langsung rated M giniii... gila emang-_-  
Ini gatau mau ku lanjut atau mau ku hapus... RnR yaaa  
**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YOUR FAULT**_

_**An EXO Fanfiction  
SehunXKai Couple**_

_**Genre : Romance/NC [Sex scene]**_

_**WARNING!**_

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya ke arah kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Tangannya memijat – mijat dahinya, berusaha menghilangkan gambaran Sehun-Kai-yang-bercinta-tadi.

Tiba – tiba dirasakannya celana miliknya menyempit. Tunggu.. ini artinya….

"Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol sambil menatap sesuatu diantara kakinya. Menegang. Uh, kalau saja ia tidak ke sana untuk mengambil komik yang diminta Baekhyun, mungkin dia sudah tidur sekarang. Hei! Jangan salahkan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun! Ini salah para _Maknae yang tidak mengunci pintu mereka!_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. "Baekkie, Sehun tidak membolehkanku meminjam komik yang—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

Ditatapnya tubuh _namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kulit putih, bibir kecil yang merah, serta pipi __chubby yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa jauh – jauh darinya. Perlahan tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam-kecoklatan milik Baekhyun._

"Baekkie, kau sangat cantik," gumam Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun sangat cantik—menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membayangkan, apa jadinya jika _namja cantik ini berada di bawahnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata sayu yang menatapnya penuh nafsu? "Tidak!" ujar Chanyeol pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, menginginkan bayangan tentang Baekhyun tadi hilang dari benaknya. Ia tak mungkin menyerang Baekhyun yang sedang tidur ini 'kan?_

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan ke Toilet di kamarnya. Menyelesaikan urusannya sebelum tidur. Perlahan ia buka kancing dan resuleting celananya kemudian diturunkannya celana dalamnya sebatas lutut. Ia raba kejantanannya yang telah menegang itu, membuatnya mendesah pelan. Ia kembali membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memerah dan menatapnya sayu.

"Ahh.. Enggh.. ohhh, Baekkiehh…"

Suho mematikan kompor ketika air yang ia rebus telah mendidih kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas berisi kopi.

"Joonmyun-_hyung…?" Panggil seseorang dari belakanganya. Suho menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya lalu tersenyum seperti malaikat. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?"_

Orang yang memanggilnya—Kyungsoo, hanya menggeleng sambil duduk di meja makan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam guling yang ia bawa dari kamar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur _hyung," katanya kemudian._

Suho duduk di sebelahnya, mengaduk kopi yang akan ia minum. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada guling yang ia bawa.

Suho meneguk kopi-nya, "apa karena aku tak ada disana jadi kau tidak bisa tidur?" goda Suho sambil mencolek pinggang Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. "_Hyuuuung?!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Suho hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala __bridal style. "__Hyung? Mau apa? Cepar turunkan!"_

"Shht," bisik Suho di telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa tidur kan? Aku akan membuatmu tidur, Kyungsoo-_ya," jawab Suho lembut. Mereka melewati kamar Sehun dan Kai yang sedang-__you-know-what . Terdengar desahan – desahan dari kamar itu._

Suho menatap pintu kamar Sehun. "Kyungsoo.."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku iri dengan para _Maknae kita.."_

"Apa maksudmu—OH _HYUNG JANGAN MALAM INI AKU LELAH!"_

Suho menyeringai. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya, aku tidak akan membuatmu tidur malam ini, sayang."

"_HYUNG!"_

Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Lelah? Sangat! Memang, Kai baru memasuki-nya sekali, tapi ini sangat melelahkan. Kakinya terasa sakit, mengingat ia sudah mengangkang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Cairan putih yang entah milik siapa berceceran di sprei, juga tubuhnya. "Kau..hhh, gila.. hhh Kai.." seru Sehun sambil menendang pelan tubuh Kai yang memunggunginya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kai santai. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun yang masih mengangkang, wajah memerah dengan mata sayu yang menatap Kai. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengangkang seperti itu?" Tanya Kai. Ia menyeringai, "apa kau ingin kumasuki lagi?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Sehun memerah karena malu. "Ti-tidak! Aku lelah!" jawab Sehun sambil berusaha menutup kakinya yang masih mengangkang. Oh ayolah, dia sudah sangat lelah. Ini sudah jam 1 pagi!

Kai menindih tubuh Sehun, mengecupi leher sehun yang sudah ia tandai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibirnya menghisap _adam apple Sehun dengan keras. "Ahh.. Kaiih… Hentikann..," Sehun meremas rambut Kai kencang._

Jari – jari panjang Kai mulai meraba _nipple Sehun yang sudah mengeras. Di tekannya __nipple merah-kecoklatan itu, membuat Sehun mendesah. Mulut Kai berpindah ke __nipple kanan Sehun, sedangkan jarinya tetap berada di __nipple kiri __namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kaaiih… ahhh oohh.."_

Tangan kiri-nya yang menganggur, ia gunakan untuk meremas kejantanan Sehun yang mulai menegang. "_Baby, kau mau lagi?" Tanya Kai seduktif sembari menjilat telinga Sehun._

"Lakukan Kaih.. Kumohon.. shhh-OOHH YAHH KAI SEPERTI ITUUUHH!" Jerit Sehun ketika Kai mulai mengocok kejantanannya tak beraturan.

"Kau sangat bernafsu, Sehun," ujar Kai lalu menjilat unjung kejantanan Sehun yang kembali menegak. "Lihat, ku jilat saja dia sudah menegang lagi. Apa jadinya kalau aku mengulumnya, huh?" Kai mengeluarkan _dirty talk andalannya._

"Uuuhh… Kaaiiihhh...," desah Sehun dengan bibir bergetar. Tangannya terus meremas seprai yang sudah tak terlihat lagi bentuknya.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, mengulum kejantanan milik _namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, membuat __namja itu mendesah tak yang lain mengelus – elus __twinsball-nya, sesekali meremasnya, membuat sang pemilik menjerit tertahan. "Kaaih! Ooh yeaaah.. sepertiiihh ituuuuu yaaahhh."_

Kejantanan Sehun berkedut, menandakan ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Kai menghisap kejantanan milik Sehun dengan kuat, tak lupa di remas – remasnya _twinsball Sehun, meminta cairan putih itu cepat keluar. Dan tak butuh waktu lama. Cairan itu langsung keluar di mulut Kai dan ia telan dengan senang hati._

"Haahh.. Sudah.. Kaii.. aku… lelah..," kata Sehun dengan nafas tersegal – sengal.

"Tapi aku belum, sayang," jawab Kai santai kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Sehun ke bibir Sehun dan mendorongnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengelus kejantanan Kai, membuat Kai mendesah pelan. Dijilatnya lubang kecil di ujungnya kemudian mengulum ujungnya dan memijat bagian yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya. Tak lupa gigi dan lidahnya ikut memanjakan kejantanan Kai yang sudah menegang dari tadi. "Ahh.. ya Sehun.. kau pintar.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu meremas _twinsball Kai. Ia sangat senang mendengar desahan Kai yang menurutnya amat, sangat seksi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memperlihatkan wajah Kai yang sangat bergairah dengan __adam apple-nya yang naik-turun. Sehun makin gencar menghisap kejantanan Kai yang sudah berkedut di dalam mulutnya. "Ahhh.. Sehun.. Cu-cukup!" Kai mendorong kepala Sehun dari kejantanannya._

"Kenapa? Aku masih ingin _bermain dengan benda itu, Kai," ujar Sehun lucu dengan bibir yang sengaja di majukan. Kai hanya menyeringai lalu di dorongnya tubuh Sehun ke atas kasur dan menindihnya._

"Permainan dimulai, sayang," bisik Kai di telinga Sehun. Ia menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua, membuat keduanya mengerang tertahan. "Ahh.. Yaahh Kaiiih.."

Kai tersenyum lembut kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole merah muda Sehun yang berkedut – kedut minta di isi. Tuhan, ingin rasanya ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam namun ia tahu, Sehun pasti akan menangis nanti._

_Namja berkulit __Tan itu mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam __hole Sehun. Sehun meringis pelan. Oke, ia baru saja melakukan hal ini beberapa menit yang lalu dengan orang yang sama, tapi kenapa ini sakit sekali? Salahkanlah __hole-nya yang selalu menyempit itu._

"Ugh.. Kita baru saja selesai, kan? Kenapa lubangmu begitu sempit Sehun? Dia meremasku dengan sangat… oohhh," Kai kembali mengeluarkan _dirty talk kebanggaannya._

Sehun hanya bisa mencengkram lengan kekar Kai dengan kuat. Ini sedikit sakit. Tidak, ini sangat sakit. Kejantanan Kai sangat besar, walaupun ia sudah mencobanya berkali – kali. "Kai.. bergeraklah.."

Kai mulai bergerak. Ia menarik kejantanannya sampai hanya tersisa sedikit saja di sana, lalu menghentakkannya dengan keras, tepat mengenai _sweetspot milik Sehun. "Ahh.. Ohhh Kaaaaiiihhh! Theeerreee!" Jerit Sehun._

Kai terus mengeluar masukkan kejantannya dengan keras, membuat tubuh _namja dibawahnya terhentak – hentak oleh ulahnya. "Ohh Sehunhh… Kauuhh.. sangat.. sempiiitthh.." Desah Kai ketika merasa __hole milik Sehun meremas – remas kejantannya. Ia meraba kejantanan Sehun yang sempat teracuhkan lalu mengocoknya tak beraturan, membuat sang empunya mendesah keras karena kenikmatan di saat yang bersamaan._

"Ohh Kaiih.. Yaaaahh ugghhh ahhnnn Aku-aku-akuuu.. AAHHH KAAIIHHH," dan satu desahan panjang lolos dari mulut _namja paling muda di Grup-nya itu. Menandakan ia telah mencapai klimaksnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali._

Tapi, _namja yang berada di atasnya belum mencapai klimaksnya. Ia terus mendorong kejantannnya. Dan beberapa dorongan terakhir, akhirnya, "ahhh yaaaa Sehuuunnnhhh," desahnya diiringi keluarnya cairan putih di dalam __hole milik Sehun. Beberapa bahkan mengalir keluar dari __hole pink yang masih berkedut – kedut lambat itu._

"Kaih.. kau.. hhh.. gila..," ucap Sehun dengan nafas tersengal – sengal. Kai hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lembut. Ia menarik kejantannya keluar, lalu mengambil selimut untuk menutup tubuh _naked mereka berdua. "Tidurlah."_

"Tidak usah kau suruh-pun aku akan tidur, Tuan Kim," jawab Sehun kesal.

"Aku tahu, Sehun…," Kai mengelus rambut cokelat muda milik Sehun. Ia mengelap dahi Sehun yang masih berkeringat lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Aku membencimu, Kai."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan hati – hati ke dapur. Bagian belakangnya terasa sangat sakit. "Ugh.. Suho-_hyung, aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu pagi ini," gumamnya kesal lalu mengambil panci dan mengeluarkan bahan – bahan untuk membuat sarapan._

Ketika selesai, ia berteriak dengan suara 8 oktaf miliknya. "SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP! YANG TERAKHIR TIDAK AKAN DAPAT!"

Keluarlah Baekhyun, lalu di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih menutup. Ia belum mengumpulkan jiwa-nya. Rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan semua orang saat baru bangun tidur.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi lalu mengambil garpu dan sendoknya, menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan _Eomma EXO ini dengan lahap. "Oiya, Kyungsoo," panggil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Dimana Suho-__hyung? Ohiya, dimana Kai dan Sehun? Tidak biasanya duo Maknae itu belum bangun jika kau berteriak Sarapan?"_

Kyungsoo melirik kamarnya dan Suho dengan kesal. "Kalau Suho-_hyung, sih, biarkan saja…," ujarnya kesal. "Salahnya membuat bokongku sakit sampai susah jalan seperti ini."_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Bokongmu sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Apa Suho-_hyung memukuli bokongmu?"_

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. "Aah~ Bukan apa – apa, Baekhyun-_hyung… Su-sudah, habiskan saja makananmu," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia juga tak mau, satu – satunya __namja polos di EXO-K tercemar dengan hal – hal yang sudah membuat bokongnya sakit._

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan, Kyungsoo menyuruh Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun dan Kai. Ia tak mau menyuruh Baekhyun, karena nanti, matanya tercemar hal – hal nista itu. Pasti.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar SeKai beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Hei, cepat bangun. Kyungsoo sudah membuat sarapan!" Panggil Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Chanyeol membuka kamar SeKai, yang lagi – lagi tak di kunci, dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol – yang sudah tau apa yang diperbuat oleh mereka semalam, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat baju – baju berserakan di lantai.

Ia menatap Kai yang memeluk Sehun posesif dengan lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum pelan, lalu mengelus surai cokelat milik Sehun. "Sehun, ayo bangun. Kyungsoo sudah membuat sarapan...," ujarnya lembut. Ia beralih pada Kai, "yak, bangun pemalas! Cepat! Kyungsoo sudah membuat sarapan!"

Sehun, yang memang memiliki pendengaran yang peka, langsung bangun tak lama setelah Chanyeol menyuruhnya bangun. Berbeda dengan Kai yang memang tukang tidur, atau biasa di sebut _KEBO, ia hanya menggeliat sebentar, kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya._

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Kai, lalu berpindah melihat Sehun yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan jiwa-nya. "Cepat pakai pakaianmu lalu sarapan. Ohiya, kalau bisa, mandi saja dulu. Badanmu bau, Sehun."

BLUSH

Wajah Sehun kembali memerah mendengar kata – kata _hyung-nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai, "Kai, ayo bangun.. Kyungsoo-__hyung sudah membuat sarapan..," perintahnya sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Kai._

"Aku masih mengantuk, Sehun.." kata Kai pelan.

"Haah, yasudah, kalau kau belum mau bangun, aku mandi duluan ya?" Ujar Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" terdengar suara Kai dari kasur mereka. "Kalau kau mau mandi, aku ikut ya," ucap Kai sembari tersenyum _evil yang sepertinya ia pelajari dari Maknae Super Junior._

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "_Ne, ne—NE? YAK! ANDWE!"_

Tapi terlambat, Kai sudah terlanjur mengangkat tubuh Sehun memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup kamar mandi itu dengan kakinya.

"Kai! Turunkan aku! Kaai! Turu—ahh, kaiihhh.. bokongku masih sakiittt.. ahhhhYAH! KAIIIH DISITUUHH!"

Dan desahan – desahan kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

**THE END**

* * *

**dennisbubble1004 : _Iya nih kkamjjongnya pervert, kasian thehun xDxD  
_**

**rinie hun : _Iya nanggung ya? Di gangguin Chanyeol sih hehe xDxD Wah, sayang cuma twoshoot nih, ga ada ide buat lanjut sampe berchapter- chapter hehe :)_  
**

**fyeahyaoi : _Hot pake bangeudz? hehe, salahkan otakku yang pervert parah nih wkwk. Nih udah update. silahkan melanjutkan ke hor**y-annya lol xDxD_  
**

**Anonymous : _Ganggu banget ye? Sengaja dibikin ngegantung di part awal sih wkwk. Ceritanya tuh, Baekhyun satu - satunya cowok polos, jadi kepolosannya gaboleh di cemari dengan kenistaan yadong lololol xDxD Mesra-nya BaekYeol belom bisa bikin nih, yang ada romantic scene-nya Appa-Umma xDxD_  
**

**pepiqyu : _udah apdet nih~! haha xDxD_  
**

**YoungChanBiased : _ada apa dengan rated-nya? fufufufu xD Iya disini Kai-nya kubikin mesum parah lololol :)))_ **

**Kadera : _Sehun uke dukung nih? sip sip, dukung terus Sehun jadi Uke! hahaha xDxD segini udah panjang belom? wkwkwk iyaaa, uke-nya Sehun koook~ _  
**

* * *

**_REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPPIE PLEAWSE?_**

**_AFTER ALL. THANKS FOR READING AND THE REVIEW. I LOVE U ALL GUYS! EVEN THE SILENT READERS! LOLOL _**


End file.
